Crescentiums
Crescentiums are lesser Messiahs, serving as crescent-type children and resides in Planet Crescent. History Past After Genesis Messiah resonates his genes/powers with Planet Crescent, it gave birth to blade type children known as Crescentiums. Crescentiums also fought against the Deleto in thier true forms, many perished but many still fight on to the day Cure and Virus are gone. After the Deleto race are driven to extinction, Crescentiums continued to live in peace in Planet Crescent. Their main Scorpium Ultra protector will later come to known as Ultraman Celestial, Scorpium Ultras: Rise of Good and Evil One of them appeared in this movie, namely The Blade, after being called upon by Genesis Messiah to venture to Earth to stop the threat of Arrestor. Ultraman Virus: The Aftermath TBA Appearance Crescentiums Crescentiums represents a small creature that has a sliver colored scheme. Crescentiums overall shape represents a fire but he is sliver color instead. They also possess a tail which is similar to Genesis Messiah. They have two head crests that is similar to a half/crescent mode. They have an antenna in the middle of thier head and have small eyes, small mouths and a large nose. Think of them as gnomes. They have tatoos of the lunar cycle on their body. Alien Crescent Alien Crescent look more humanoid and are larger, stronger in size. They head is shaped like a half moon which is considered to be weird looking by many. They retain their small eyes and small moths. They have muscular arms and legs. Overall, they represents a small gnome. Data - Alien Crescent= Alien Crescent Crescentiums' true form, they are much more stronger and more powerful in this form. *'Normal Form Powers' *'Crescentium Beam': Alien Crescent most powerful attack, firing a sliver beam of cannon from the orb in their forehead. *'Solar Chest': Alien Crescent fires a barrage of energy needles from their chests. The energy needles moves at rapid speed. *'Crescent Abosrb': Alien Crescent can absorb the power of Sunlight and convert ps it to Moonium Energy to empower themselves. *'Crescent Shield': Alien Crescent creates a Moon shape to block attacks of others. *'Healing Factor': Alien Crescent possess a healing factor in their bodies, they can heal from injuries. **'Power of Regeneration': Alien Crescent can regenerate themselves from injuries. *'Moonlight Wave': A wave of purify energy to heal others. *'Crescent Blade': Alien Crescent creates a blade of slivery energy and can use it in combat with others. *'Wave Reverse': A soft ray to reverse the attacks of foes. *'Protective Aura': When needed, Alien Crescent can summon a slivery aura to protect themselves from any harm. *'Crescent Harvest': Alien Crescent can harvest Moonlight energy and storing in their bodies. *'Mirror Illsions': Alien Crescent can cast mirror illusions to trick his foes. }} Weakness Crescentiums lifeforce is connected to Planet Crescent and its three Moon, like Ultraman Celestial, anything happens will greatly affect the entire race. Category:Fan Seijin Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Ultraman One Continuity Category:Children of Genesis Messiah Category:Ultraman One Kaiju Category:Messiah Category:Ultraman Virus Category:Ultraman Virus Kaiju